The Babysitting Nightmare
by Falconflight
Summary: Harry agrees to babysit Cho Chang's younger sister, Lee Chang. Things are disasterous. Actually, disasterous is an understatement. In Harry's memories, babysitting little Lee Chang was almost as terrifing as battling Voldemort.
1. Conveniently Injured

**_For Ia z boy's Babysitting Nightmare Challenge_**

**_Prompt- Harry agrees to look after the little sister of a fellow classmate while that classmate recovers from an injury sustained during Care of Magical Creatures. But the little sister has mischievous tendencies toward whoever babysits her... who, in this case, happens to be Harry. Minimum: 4 pranks. The required prank for this story must involve Harry dressed in nothing but his underwear. The reason the sister is at Hogwarts (they're not a student) is left up to you._**

* * *

Harry found out in his fifth year about Cho Chang's sister. It was not a pleasant experience. When Harry looked back on the memory, it almost seemed more horrible than having to fight Voldemort.

Cho Chang had conveniently gotten injured during Care of Magical Creatures right before her little sister, Lee Chang, came to Hogwarts for orientation. Apparently, the pureblood kids came to Hogwarts the year before they enroll and go to orientation where they learn about Hogwarts and stay the night either in the Great Hall or, in Cho's case, with their respective sibling.

As said above, though, Cho Chang had conveniently gotten injured during Care of Magical Creatures, so she asked Harry to watch over Lee in the Gryffindor tower instead. Harry had said okay, wanting to please his love. However, he did not know what he had been getting into. Poor, poor Harry. It probably would have been all right if Cho watched over her sister, but, as said many times, Cho was conveniently injured.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short first chapter, but I needed to set up the background story._**


	2. That is a Red Bikini

**That is a Red Bikini**

Harry slumped down in the common room exhausted by the looming pile of homework he had to get done. Hermione barely acknowledged him as he grimaced. Lee was content reading as Harry worked on his homework. When Hermione finally finished her Transfiguration essay, she looked up at Harry.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Lee.

"Lee," Harry answered, not looking up at his own Transfiguration essay, which was taking him a bit longer than it had taken Hermione. "She's Cho Chang's sister. Cho got injured in Care of Magical Creatures, so I have to watch over her for orientation."

"Ahh," was all Hermione said before beginning on her Potions essay.

The rest of the evening went fine, but Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his robes. He decided to go upstairs and grab some pajamas, or something more comfortable. When he got upstairs, Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean. Harry stripped down to his underwear and he opened up his trunk.

"Ron, what is this?" Harry demanded.

"That is a red bikini," Ron answered. Seamus and Dean laughed, and Ron cracked a smile.

"I know what it is," Harry snapped, shooting Seamus and Dead a sharp glare, "I just want to know why it's here instead of all my other clothes. Did someone come and take something out of here?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "Lee came up. She said she wanted to clean out your trunk or something. She asked if it was okay if she took some of your clothes out, and I told her that you probably wouldn't mind."

"LEE!" Harry roared, heading towards the door of the boy's dormitory.

"Can't hear you!" Lee shouted back.

Harry grimaced and stepped as far out of the dormitory as he was willing to go. Sadly, that was as far as he had needed to go. As it so happened, someone had placed a skateboard right in front of the dormitory with a string attached to one of the front wheels. Before Harry could even register anything, he was in the common room wearing nothing but his underwear and a bikini in his hand. The skateboard had deposited itself neatly at Lee's feet and she quickly hid a string.

Anger filled Harry. _Lee _had pranked him. _Lee _had done this. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but he was cut off by laughter. Every boy and girl in the common room was laughing at Harry. Even Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to resist laughing.

"Lee, give me back my clothes," Harry snarled.

"I was just trying to clean them," Lee answered apologetically. When she handed Harry the clothes, however, she shot him the death glare. "Tell anyone, and I'll make sure that Cho never even considers thinking about you again," she whispered so low that only Harry could hear.

Harry panicked when the threat reached his ears. He quickly shoved on his clothes and slunk back to Hermione. Eventually, everybody stopped staring.


	3. A Mustache, a Beard and a Giant Ink Blob

After the little escapade with the red bikini, things died down until about eleven. Then things went from embarrassing to disastrous. It started with a glass of pumpkin juice that Lee gave Harry. Harry had been slightly shocked that Lee was able to stay up that late, and was suspicious of the pumpkin juice. Finally, with a little convincing from Hermione, Harry drank it. Everything was fine until about ten after eleven. Then…

"Harry, what's wrong with your face?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"It looks like someone drew a mustache on your face," Hermione answered.

"What?" Harry yelped. Hermione handed Harry her pocket mirror, and his was indeed sporting a mustache and a beard that was drawing itself. "What's going on?"

"Fred and George must've spiked your pumpkin juice," Hermione replied.

"Or that little devil Lee did it," Harry muttered, but not so quietly that Hermione did not hear him.

"Lee is an innocent little girl," Hermione snapped. "Look over there! She's innocently drawing!"

"Well it must be one of Fred and George's products," Harry insisted. "Go talk to them and asked them why they're selling stuff to a ten year old."

"Lee didn't do this, Harry," Hermione said firmly, but she got up to talk to Fred and George anyways. When she returned, she said, "It's a potion that turns you into a voodoo-doll like thing. The person inserts one of their hairs, like polyjuice potion, into the potion, and whoever drinks it becomes a voodoo-doll. If the person that inserted a hair has a picture of you, whatever he or she draws on the picture will be drawn on you, and this side of your face is black." Harry stared in Hermione's pocket mirror. She was right. "It takes twenty-four hours to wear off, so for now I suggest you just be patient."

Something clicked inside Harry's head. "That's what Lee's drawing! She's drawing on my face!"

"No she's not Harry," Hermione insisted.

"Go and check," Harry snapped.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I will." Hermione walked over to where Lee was sitting. The two chatted a bit, and Hermione came back. "She's working on a picture of a house, Harry."

"She's just using that as a cover up!" Harry cried.

"Stop being so paranoid," Hermione advised.

"I'm not paranoid," Harry hissed.

"Then stop framing Lee for all this stuff," Hermione commanded.

"But she is!" Harry exclaimed. "I know s-"

Harry was cut off because at that second, a boy going up to the common room accidentally spilled Lee's ink all over the area of the picture that happened to be Harry's mouth. The rancid sour taste of ink flooded Harry's mouth and spit a giant glob of it on to his incomplete homework.

"Great, now I'll have to do it all over again," Harry muttered, trying to wipe the taste out of his mouth.

He shot a glare at Lee as Hermione began to shake with laughter. Lee grinned back and held up a picture of Harry's face with a mustache, a beard and a giant ink blob.


	4. Because You're Fred and George

By the time Harry _finally _finished his homework, it was midnight, and his face was a black mess. He prepared to go upstairs to his dormitory, but Lee stopped.

"Harry, I'm scared. Can you sleep down here with me?" she asked with a pleading note in her voice.

Harry grimaced. He had been hoping to escape Lee's torturous ways, but it seemed as though he was going to have to sleep with her. Harry summoned his mattress, covers and blankets from the dormitory. He made his bed and prepared for a long night.

Surprisingly, Harry got to three o'clock when he first woke up from a Voldemort-filled nightmare. Usually he would only get about an hours worth of sleep. Tonight, however, maybe for the first time in months he would get a good night's sleep. That's when Harry noticed.

His skin was green. Not like Slytherin-green or anything; it was glow in the dark green. Harry panicked. He wasn't wearing any clothes either. What had happened? When he peeled away his sheets, he found that his sheets were soaked in glow-in-the-dark-glue.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione sleepily slumped down the stairs, her wand lit. "What?"

"Put out your wand light," Harry commanded.

Hermione frowned. "_Nox_." Then she gasped. "Harry, what happened to you?"

"I volunteered to babysit Lee, and everything went down hill from then," Harry answered.

"Harry, Lee didn't do this to you," Hermione snapped.

"Yes she did!" Harry cried. "Look at my sheets." Harry showed her the glow-in-the-dark glue. "Who else has been near me since I went to sleep down here? Who?"

"Fred and George probably did this to you while you were sleeping," Hermione answered dismissively.

Coincidentally, Fred and George climbed through the portrait hole when Hermione said this. They looked as if they had just finished raiding the kitchen, which they had.

"Hermione, we swear to god we didn't do this," Fred said.

"We only wish we had," George added. "Whoever did this is a master pranker!"

"I _told _you it was Lee!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Lee didn't do this!" Hermione cried, exasperated.

"Then who did?" Harry demanded.

Hermione didn't have an answer. "I don't know!" Hermione shouted at last "But I'm going to wait for some real evidence before I start accusing someone."

"Then how come you accused us?" George cried.

"Because you're Fred and George," Hermione answered.

"Touché."


	5. Pride and Dignity

Harry woke up the next day. There hadn't been any pranks pulled on him that he could detect. Yes, he still glowed in the dark when all the lights were off, and when they were on his face was a black mess, but other than that, Harry felt fine. That was, of course, until Hermione came downstairs.

"I have an announcement to make!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up on top of a table and addressing the sleepy Gryffindors. They all looked at me. "I am in love with Hermione Granger. She is the most beautiful and precious thing to me ever!"

Everybody laughed, and part of Harry's subconscious realized what it was doing. _I'm ruining my friendship with Hermione! _Harry immediately turned and glared at Lee. He got the twinkle of a vial. She held it up. Love potion.

Hermione spotted it too, because she grabbed Harry down from the table. Harry got down on one knee and began to serenade Hermione with the ABCs. Hermione muttered something Harry couldn't hear over his crooning D E F G, and she flashed her wand.

Suddenly, Harry was in control of himself. He stood up quickly, and apologized to Hermione. Everybody laughed at him, and Ron was giving him a deathly glare. Harry blushed deep scarlet and sat down, embarrassed.

"We have to do something about that girl!" Hermione exclaimed, joining Harry.

"Finally realized she's a demon?" Harry demanded. "She slipped me love potion while I was sleeping!"

"I know," Hermione replied. "We have to go to Professor McGonagall about this! We can tell her about this! And Lee will have to start the beginning of next year with a detention!"  
"Can't we just jinx her?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione swatted him with a piece of parchment. "Harry! That's ridiculous. Now let's go talk to Professor McGonagall."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Lee interrupted.

"What's a shabby wandless git like you going to do to two fifth years like us?" Harry demanded.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "That wasn't nice!"

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, Lee isn't exactly nice," Harry snapped.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated," Hermione answered simply.

"Tell her that!" Harry cried.

"Enough!" Lee shrieked. "Harry, if you go tell Professor McGonagall about this, I'll tell Cho that you were mean to me."

That hit Harry hard. "What is it going to take for you to not tell Cho that?"

"Harry! You can't just give up!" Hermione insisted.

"I need this relationship with Cho to work out," Harry answered. "So, what is it going to take?"

Lee grinned a very Fred-and-George-like grin. "Fred? George?"

The two twins smiled and stepped forward. Each one of them had a length of rope. Harry's stomach twisted into knots.

"Undress down to your underclothes," she commanded.

Harry and Hermione did as they were told. They received merciless laughs and taunts from the on watchers.

"Now stay still," Lee continued once Harry and Hermione were wearing nothing but their underwear as well as had no shoes on.

She scooped up their wands as Fred and George tied them up with the ropes. Lee eyed them once they were completely tied up.

"Get on with it," she snapped to Fred and George.

"_Levicorpus!_" the twins shouted in unison.

Hermione and Harry were both lifted up by their ankles. Lee walked up with a bottle of Muggle superglue in her hand. She covered each foot in glue, and then stepped away. Fred and George hoisted them up all the way to the ceiling where the glue stuck and Fred and George took off the spell.

"Well this is bloody brilliant," Harry muttered as he tried to find a way out of Fred and George's knotting.

"Not a chance, mate!" Fred called up to him.

"Our knots don't come free in a hurry!" George added.

Lee smiled. "Well, I've got to go!"

With that, Lee walked away, taking Harry's pride (wand) and dignity (clothes) with her.

* * *

**_I know that in the books only Harry knows Levicorpus, but in the movie he teaches it to DA. So, there you have it. The Babysitting Nightmare._**


End file.
